


Drowned

by Jassanja



Category: RPF - Fandom, The Dresden Dolls, Who Killed Amanda Palmer - Fandom
Genre: F/M, We Killed Amanda Palmer, Who Killed Amanda Palmer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-14
Updated: 2009-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-02 16:17:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jassanja/pseuds/Jassanja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amanda Palmer gets killed ... again!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drowned

My love is drowned, laying still in the water - red with blood  
Someone has taken my words way too serious, someone has killed Amanda Palmer.

Memories fill the room.  
Memories of sunny days, spent outside with the horse and the dog, ending naked in a barn with hay in our hair.  
Memories of days in the kitchen, abusing food, and confusing the family that sees an impressive fridge as far more important then our happiness.

Now there is only a naked body in the bathtub, but I can't go and playfully feel her up, the camera clicking away is not one of a friend, creating art together with us, but a woman from the police.

Today someone really has killed Amanda Palmer


End file.
